


Distraction

by Chimera Manticore (chimeral_colors)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, its just cuddles all the way down my dudes, taagnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeral_colors/pseuds/Chimera%20Manticore
Summary: So over on my taagnus blog (taagnus-is-canon.tumblr.com) I asked for headcanons, and I got one about how when the Bois are cuddling, Magnus has a tendency to run his fingers through Taako's hair, and ended up writing a little drabble about it. Enjoy!





	

Taako had long forgotten what he was supposed to be reading.

He’d gotten himself cozy in an emptier side of the Bureau of Balance’s library to relax and unwind, but Magnus had shown up about ten minutes after. Not wanting to look like a complete dick, Taako invited the guy to sit with him. But knowing Magnus, he shouldn’t have expected the scene to stay professional.

At first it started with a head resting on a shoulder. Then it was a whole body leaning on another. At this point, they were a notch away from full-out spooning on the floor together.   
Somewhere along the line, Magnus had given up on his book and asked Taako if he could play with his hair. Taako gave a shrug and a “go for it, my man.”

By now, Taako had also given up on his book, but hell if he was gonna show it. His nose was still buried within its pages, and he skimmed over words, half taking them in and never remembering them. He was much more interested in Magnus’s hands and the intricate braid he was making in Taako’s hair with them.

Magnus had big hands. They were scarred and calloused and bruised, they were the hands of a fighter. They were hands that could kill a man, they were hands that could punch and pillage and plunder if they wanted to. But they were also gentle hands, hands that could easily carve a duck or a ring out of wood, hands that could craft a flower crown, hands that could tie a certain braid in a certain elf’s hair. They were hands that Taako had grown to love, especially in this moment. Of course this wasn’t the first time Magnus had played with Taako’s hair, but the time they had off was few and far between, increasingly so with their missions growing harder and longer lately. So Taako appreciated and savored every bit of physical attention he could get from Magnus in their free time.

Magnus kissed the top of Taako’s head, cutting his thoughts short.

“Hey, it’s getting pretty late,” he said. “I’m gonna head to bed. You coming?” Taako closed his book and raised his arms up with a pout on his face. Magnus sighed and picked the wizard up.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, y’know that?”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too, big guy.”


End file.
